Kingdom Hearts: New Worlds
by CyborgPirate
Summary: Sora must embark on his newest journey yet as the Heartless rise once again and new worlds are open. The world of popular video game genre cross between Sora' adventure. Review and tell me what world you want to see!


1Kingdom Hearts: New Worlds

The Beginning 

The sky was dark and filled with many stars standing out like a hot Diva at a prom. Sora gazed wondering what will happen next. It has been 3 years since the events of his final battle against Xemnas Superior Leader of the Nobodies. He is planning to have a marriage with Kairi but all else goes awry as he entered her room. Once it was morning and the sun risen from the horizon Sora walked out of his room only to hear a crash right before he turned his doorknob. From his view he peaked through the door only to see Riku and Kairi finding a Gummi Ship right infront of them.

"Yo Sora come over here!" Riku shouted. Sora walked towards the crash and with his very own eyes he saw two men. One was wearing red with blue overalls. The other seemed to be his brother but instead wearing green and was a bit taller.

"Aye mama mia," Mario stared at the three teenagers while dusting off his red cap. "Which a one of you is Sora?"

"I am," Sora said.

"I've got a message for you from the so-called king Mickey," Mario said while Luigi his brother passed an envelope. Sora accepted the envelope and opened it. Kairi and Riku got closer wanting to know what was King Mickey's message. Sora read in his mind the words.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, _

_I want you to understand what has been going on recently. It's been 3 years after the death of the great Nobody Leader Xemnas and all is going well until this day. My kingdom and the other worlds has been attacked by the Heartless. I do not know how they have returned but I do know this. Someone has already opened it and he has shattered the boundaries between all the worlds. Look now! As you can see the glare made out on space blocks you from coming back to any previous worlds you have visited. But the good news is that there are these new Worlds. As you can see my companions Mario and Luigi arrived at my castle warning me about this. See them as your new allies. They too have came from a new world. Now go Sora! We can't hold the Heartless off much longer!_

_Your Friend, Mickey Mouse_

_P.S. 1 PWN U N008!_

Sora folded the letter and looked back up at the two brothers.

"So Sora I'm guessing your gonna be gone for a while," Kairi said putting her hands together as if she was praying.

"Well I am the keyblade wielder," Sora responded. Riku walked away and turned around.

"Sora leave it to me. I watch over Kair and this Island. I'll give all I got to prevent any no good Heartless to rob our homeland!" The Way to The Dawn appeared as Riku's eyes glistened.

"Thanks. Ok it looks like I'm about to pack up then. Give me some time to give my good byes," The hero said as he turned around staring at the Mario Brothers.

"Sure thing! You got as much time as you want," Luigi said doing the little thumbers up and index finger pointing gesture.

"But don't take to long we'll have to find all the clues leading to these mysterious events. The king also told me to remind you that another door of darkness has opened. But it seems to be on the opposite sides of the currents planets you have been on," Mario said leaning on the ship.

"Ok then."

After 3 hours of revisits to each resident of Destiny Island and his final goodbyes to Riku and Kairi he sets out on his latest journey yet. Waving good bye from the Gummi Ship Sora's eyes started to tear. The drop fell on the side of the ship window sparkling like magic.

"First Destination Planet Mobius!" Mario said while driving the colorful ship. Luigi started to comment when he opened up the map.

"Ummm I think a planet is added onto that. It's a called Station Square!"

Meanwhile in Traverse Town the town was caught in a huge outbreak. The Heartless ran rampant attacking and slaughtering the innocent citizens. Screaming was heard and the cries of hell broke out. Thirteen members stood atop one of the buildings each of them smirking. Their attitude was familiar to Organization XIII but it wasn't them. They weren't wearing black leather cloaks instead they were wearing brownish cloaks with a stripe of red lining through their shoulders down to the side left hip.

"Hehe I love the smell of Hearts flying into the air," One of the members spoked out with a deep throat voice.

"Me to! Don't you just love it when you see complete imbeciles who have hearts lose it all! Sinners I tell ya!" Another one said in a husky voice. An eager man ran straight up to them.

"Help! Help me please! Their torturing us! Please! Help!"

"Begone!" The man in the center looked at the bystander and jumped down. He walked slowly towards him and summoned a Kingdom Key. "Your Heart is not pure enough...Now perish," He slashed at the man and his body was ripped away from it's very existence.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please review and if you want tell me what world you want to see! The world that is highly suggested will have a chance of being viewed in the ongoing chapters of this fanfic.


End file.
